


Skies of Blue and Skies of Red

by Starshearted (cthulhucorp)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Blood, Child Abuse, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intersex Genji Shimada, M/M, Running Away, Shimada Brothers, Shimada Clan, Trans Hanzo Shimada, for like - Freeform, not so forbidden later on trust me, the first half of the story lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhucorp/pseuds/Starshearted
Summary: Reyes interrogates Jesse.





	1. I Know These Eyes

 

* * *

_Marriages are arranged, in the Shimada Clan._

_Partners chosen by your parents. Consulted over by aunts, uncles._

_Jesse McCree is not an arranged part of Hanako Shimada's life._

_Nor is Hanzo Shimada._

* * *

He's running as fast as he can, hand in hand with Jesse McCree. Bare feet that scrape and scratch on the hard ground below his feet, breaths coming out in small huffs that barely make it out fully. There's what sounds like a million pairs of footsteps chasing after them. Of course- Why wouldn't their be?

A stranger is in the castle's grounds.

With Goro Shimada's Daughter.

 

That would never be allowed.

* * *

_There are a few things Hanako could have done to disgrace her family._

_Her clan._

_Most she would never have done._

_But she couldn't refrain from a few._

* * *

"McCree-!" He shouts, panicked.

How far away are the gates?

Are they running to the gates? Where are they going, where is McCree intending to lead him? Out into the vast city below Hanamura? There was no way the Shimada clan would find them there- They'd be lost faces, blending in giant crowds- But they have to get to the gates.

There's no way they can make it.

"McCree we need to find a different way out-"

"Just hold onto my hand, Huckleberry!" Came the rushed response, heavy with panic and thick with accent. "I'm gonna get us outta here-" _I'm gonna give us our happy ending._

* * *

_Number one:_

_Falling for Jesse Mc-Fucking-Cree._

_Cowboy. Blackwatch._

_17._

* * *

There's a gunshot.

Things begin to go slow.

It startled Hanzo; The initial feeling of connection. His feet stumble. Jesse is holding his hand too tight for one minute and then not tight enough and oh, gods, he's falling- Stumbling and collapsing to his knees, watching Jesse skid forward a few steps, turn, reach out-

Another gunshot fires.

McCree lets out a shriek and grasps his arm.

* * *

_Number two:_

_Goro Shimada would never approve of his eldest daughter turning out to be his eldest son._

_And he would never approve of that eldest son wanting to be with an American Blackwatch agent named Jesse McCree._

_Despite fearing his wrath; Hanako became Hanzo in the dead of night._

_And Hanzo would run away with Jesse in search of a better life._

_A life as a man._

_A life without crime._

_A life away from the Shimada Clan._

_A life with Jesse._

_In the glory of such a beautiful idea, Hanzo failed to remember the security around the entirety of Hanamura._

* * *

Jesse is frozen in place. Stuck between wanting to run for his life and running back for Hanzo. But he knows if he does the later it would result in harm coming to both of them- There was no time to grab Hanzo.

Shimada knows this. It's him and jesse, or it'll be him.

No harm will befall Jesse McCree tonight as far as Hanzo is concerned. And though his stomach twinges at the thought- A part of his mind clinging to the hope Jesse will grab him, that somehow they'll still be able to run off together. They were cutting it close before. It's too close now.

Hanzo screams.

“RUN, JESSE!”

Their eyes lock.

Jesse does not need to be told again.

The cowboy's eyes are the last things he remembers before being knocked out.

* * *

_Hanako Shimada never was, and never would be good enough for her father._

_A girl, for starters._

_Unsuitable to be a Shimada heir. Disgutsted with a first failure, Hanako's parents tried again._

_This time, came Genji._

_Goro and Kuniko Shimada had failed again. Though the world and the rest of the Shimada clan would think otherwise._

_Genji was male. Goro's son and therefore fit to be the next Shimada leader._

_But Hanako knew the truth._

_Though Hanako's younger sibling was more than content to fill the role of the family's yougest and, to them, only son, Kuniko Shimada had given birth to a child with..._

_an ambiguous body._

_Hanako supposed that was better than giving birth to a girl._

* * *

“Master Goro, we found the intruders.”

**“Bring them.”**

“Well... you see, we only caught one, and-”

**“Only one?”**

“The other... he got away before we could catch him.”

**“Where's the one you did manage to capture?”**

“...She's in her room, sir.”

 

 

 

**“I see.**

**I will pay her a visit.”**

 

 

 

* * *

_Goro Shimada is a hulking man._

_6'5” with enough muscle to kill a small man._

_A deadeye._

_A murderer._

_A criminal._

_A father._

 

_He was a man not even his children dared to anger._

_Eat your breakfast._

_Eat your lunch._

_Eat your supper._

_Go to bed._

_Wake up._

_Practice fighting._

_Do as I say._

 

_Hanzo didn't have a knack for listening to people._

_The basement was becoming like a second home._

* * *

The door to Hanako's room had a habit of creaking under the weight of anyone pushing it open. Though it would annoy any other human, he found it a comfort. No one could acess his room without his permission. Not even his sneaky little brother Genji.

At first, that was who he thought it was. Anxiety tappering off a little bit as he tried to convince himself it was his little brother, coming to ask what all the comotion was about. He knew his father would come for him soon.

_Do not anger Goro Shimada._

Anxiety came back with quite the punch, though. For the man opening the door was not the tiny 13 year old Genji. No. It was 56 year old Goro Shimada. And he had come for Hanako.

Wordless. Nothing more than an iron gaze that beckoned his daughter to come forth. She obeyed, slipping off the bed and, head down, approaching the man. A hand weighing heavy on Hanzo's back, ushering him into the hall and closing the bedroom door tight behind.

A few doors down, Genji peeked his little head out.

“Father?”

“ **Stay in your room.”**

Genji knows.

_Do not anger Goro Shimada._

The trip to the basement of Shimada Castle is terribly long. Goro moves slow. Hand weighing heavy on the back of his daghter. Pushing, but keeping in place. A walk of shame to whatever would await down below; Hanzo only hoped he wouldn't meet Jesse down there.

Wooden stairs creeked at the heavy man and his child walked down them. Traveling into the dim cold of the underground area of the castle. A bleak room. Cold. Cement.

It strikes a vague sense of fear into Hanzo's heart.

He knows what is going to happen.

_Do not anger Goro Shimada._

* * *

_Genji had never gone to the basement. Never been allowed to._

_Never had to._

_Genji did not anger Goro Shimada._

  


_But that wasn't to say he didn't know what went down down there._

_And that wasn't to say he didn't feel fear for his elder sister._

_Her existence angered Goro Shimada._

* * *

He tells her to sit.

Hanzo obeys, for once in his life.

“ **Lay your legs out straight.”**

He does.

“ **Stay still. Do not speak until I tell you to.”**

A faint idea of what is about to happen glitters into Hanzo's mind as he watched his father stride over to the table against the wall, shuffling through fucking MOUNDS of weapons to fetch out a saw and a rag. Panic begins to bubble up.

Hanzo stays quiet.

_Do not anger Goro Shimada._

“ **Repeat after me. Do not anger Goro Shimada.”**

Brown eyes close.

Rusted saw blade rests against one leg, just below the knee.

“Do not anger Goro Shimada.”

The saw moves.

“ **Repeat.”**

“Hg- Do not anger Gor-AHH!”

“ **I said Repeat.”**

“Do not anger Goro Sh-Shimada!

Blood is beginning to pool underneath his leg.

“ **Repeat”**

“Do not anger goro shimada!”

It sounds disgustingly wet.

“ **Repeat.”**

“D-Do not anger G-G-Goro Shi- hgg- Shimada!”

Tears begin to pool in his eyes. Spilling over like the blood from the wound beginning to form deep in his leg.

It went on like that for a while. Repeat. Do not anger Goro Shimada. Slice. Repeat. Do not anger Goro Shimada. Slice. Repeat.

One leg, two leg.

Reduced to stubs. Mangled and bloody.

Goro Shimada dumps his eldest daughter in her room.

* * *

_The Shimada's had one nurse. A maid._

_Airi._

_Hanzo liked her._

_She called him Hanzo._

_She called him a boy._

_She cared about him._

_He called her Ari._

  


_Ari bandaged his legs._

_Gave him the medication she used for her migraine pain._

_Ari kept Genji from walking in on his sister nearly bleeding to death._

  


_Maybe it was selfish._

_If he ever left with Jesse,_

_he wanted to take Ari with him._

* * *

Goro arranged for a doctor and an engineer to come in weeks later. A doctor, to test for infections. An Engineer, to fit the robotic legs Hanzo's father had ordered onto the young Shimada. Awkward. Clumsy. And disgustingly robotic. Goro Shimada wanted everyone to know of his daughters near treason.

If any good had come out of the situation though, it was the light those damn things brought to Genji's eyes.

“You're a cyborg!”

“Don't call me that.”

“A Cyborg Ninja!”

“I am neither a cyborg nor a ninja. I'm an archer.”

“Cyborg Ninja Archer!”

“Genji, please-”

“You're so awesome!”

It strikes his heart to seemingly pause for a minute. Brown eyes flickering down to stare at his younger brother.

“What?”

“I said, you're so awesome, Hanako! You've got robo legs!”

Hanzo blinked a few times. “Having robo legs is not awesome, Genji.”

“Do you think you can shoot your feet like rockets?!”

There's a long pause. A short giggle that fell from Hanzo's mouth as he patted Genji on the head.

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Hanzo's never noticed the greenish brown of Genji's eyes before._

 

 

_They remind him of Jesse's._

* * *

 

 


	2. Whats tall and scruffy and in love with a japanese boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes interrogates Jesse.

"You better have a good reason for being back so late."

"I do, trust me sir, I-"

Reyes sharp glare cuts him off short. Jesse McCree has a curfew and he is far too many hours past it for Gabriel to even consider letting it slide.

"Do I even want to hear it, Jesse?" Gabe snapped, arms crossed as he approached the young man. "You have been past your curfew every day since we came to this damn city; I don't care what your doing, I don't care if you're out there saving people or hooking up with prostitutes, but if you're late one more time I swear to god I'm going to throw you back to Deadlock!"

* * *

_Jesse McCree._

_Deadlocks play toy._

* * *

A sharp cringe from McCree momentarily buries the face rage on Gabriel's face. A wire, a nerve, tugged at in two sentences. Great. Wonderful. "Listen, Gabe," Jesse started, removing his hat and slamming it down on the kitchen table of their shared hotel room. "I know i ain't got no good reason to be out past my curfew in such a big place. I know y'er worried 'bout me or whatever if ya' try to deny it. But I got a damn good reason for bein' out late every night, and I got an even better one for bein' later than late tonight!"

"Then go ahead. Tell me."

"Well, i....." He debates. Knowing damn well Gabriel will skin him alive if he reveals the real reason he's been past curfew the entire mission. Shimada. Hanzo Shimada. Gabe wouldn't approve just like no one in Hanzo's family would. But something inside of him egged him on, nagging at him to tell Reyes the truth.

* * *

_Reyes is like a father to you, Jesse._

_Reyes will always help you._

_Why wouldn't he help Hanzo too?_

* * *

He sucked in a deep breath, noticing the way Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, still awaiting Jesse's response. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. "I.... I've been.... seein' a guy. An' the thing is, ya' know 'im, so don't be so angry when i tell ya' that i've been seein' 'im, cuz' he ain't as bad as ya' think! All.... Alright?"

"Spit it out."

"I've been runnin' off to sneak into Shimada Castle and meet up with Hanzo."

There's a long silence. A thick veil that falls over them. Gabriel's face is stuck in an expression somewhere between anger and complete and utter confusion. "Jesse," he finally groans, rubbing at his temples. "Who are you meeting with?" The question stirs disbelief in the young man.

"I just told ya'! I've been meetin' up with Hanzo Shimada!"

"Jesse, there is no Hanzo Shimada!"

"How do you know? I was just with 'im!" McCree shouted, holding up his left arm up dramatically to show off the bullet wound, "I would know, I damn near got killed tryna' run off wit' 'im!"

"Boy Scout gave me all the information anyone could ever ask for on the Shimada clan, I think I'd recognize someone by the name of Hanzo Shimada," Gabriel snapped, reaching out with an almost uncharacteristic grace and snatching McCree by the wrist. "God dammit, McCree! I don't have time for this!"

"I'm tellin' ya' the truth!"

"I don't have time for you to be running off late at night getting SHOT, that's what I don't have time for!"

"Well I don't have time fer you to not be believin' me!" Jesse screamed. The silence that then befell the room was unfitting. Gabriel with a deathly tight grip on McCree's wrist, McCree staring with shame and anger at the ground. The pressure around McCree's wrist slowly drained away, Gabriel taking his hand off.

"Are you sure their name was Hanzo Shimada."

"That's what they told me to call 'im."

"Hanako Shimada. Eldest daughter of the Shimada clan. She lied to you."

A long pause.

"Maybe _he's_ like me."

They stare at eachother for a minute. Dark and stressed and TIRED gazes locking before being interrupted, Gabriel sighing and turning away. “Bandage yourself up and get some rest. I'm going to report back to Morrison.”

* * *

_Jessica McCree never really knew her parents._

_Deadlock had scooped her up after murdering them._

_She was five._

_By age ten she insisted on being called Jesse._

_Jessica had become Jesse._

_She and her had become he and him._

_Deadlock played along for about a year._

_Under new leadership and new members, well..._

_They started trying to force him to think otherwise._

_Deadlock wanted more members. And more money._

_He was 14 when Overwatch scooped him up._

_Commander Gabriel Reyes._

_That name became better than God._

* * *

“Wake up,” Gabriel hissed, throwing the cowboy's hat down onto his face.

“What? What's going on?” Came the groggy reply, limbs fumbling to throw blankets to the ground, aching arm placing the hat sturdily on his head. “Why'd ya' wake me up?”

“Morrison wants us back in Gibraltar. Now.”

Jesse feels his heart stop. “Now?”

“Yes, now. Pack your shit, we're traveling by boat in a half an hour so hurry up.”

No. No, no, they couldn't leave now, they couldn't!

“But-”

“No buts. Pack,” Gabriel snapped, already beginning to throw their clothes into the suitcases they had brought with, not bothering to organize between his and jesse's.

Gibraltar. They had to leave for Gibraltar today. Fuck. Fuck, shit, fuck. Shaky limbs moving unconciously, Jesse pushed himself off the bed, beginning to pack up the rest of his things strewn about the hotel room. Gibraltar. There were no Shimadas in Gibraltar. There was no Hanzo in Gibraltar. Cautious, shaking, Jesse attempted to speak, “Why does Commander Morrison want us back?”

Gabriel doesn't miss a beat, struggling to zip shut their bags. “Our target moved and he doesn't exactly know where. But they're not in Hanamura anymore, that's for sure. So we're going back until they can relocate the target.”

“How long do you think it'll take?”

“No clue. No real way to tell. I'm sure Winston will track him down real quick though, trust me. He always does. I wouldn't be surprised if we're sent out as soon as we get back.”

“Great. So in other words, don't get to comfortable when we get back, huh?”

“Exactly.”

* * *

_Hanzo is screaming out his name._

_He's somewhere beyond the walls of Hanamura, but Jesse can't get in._

_He tries to climb up but the walls stretch forever. He tries to dig under but the ground is frozen shut. The gate won't budge, the walls won't break, there's no way to get to the man screaming on the inside of those damn walls. It taunts him like a fish that won't bite that damn hook, just keeps nibbling the worm. Hanzo begs for help and Jesse can't fuckin' give it to him._

_Jesse can't save him from whatever is in those damn walls._

_A storm cloud hovers over the city like a warship ready to rain bombs down on them all._

_A bomb has already exploded inside of McCree, though. And it's destroying everything around him. It's pushing away Gabriel and his mission, it's battering at the doors of Shimada Castle but no one is answering._

_Hanzo is screaming._

_Hanzo is screaming._

_Hanzo keeps screaming._

_Jesse screams with him._

* * *

“MCCREE!”

It scares the shit out of the young man, who leaps from his chair on the deck of the boat, flailing, hands coming down to grab at the man kneeling before him. Gabriel. Oh, just Gabriel.

“Uh- H-Howdy pard'ner,” he grins, trying to pretend that he didn't just wake up screaming and flailing from a nightmare that left screams in the back of his mind. _He has sentenced someone to death._ “We at Gibraltar yet?”

Gabriel eyes him up, a deep set frown on his face. “Just about. Docks are in view,” he responds, stating nothing more than the obvious as he stands up straight, gazing out over the ocean. “You havin' a bad dream or something, kiddo?”

“Why do you ask that?” Jesse mumbled, reaching down and pulling his hat off the floor of the boat and placing it on his head. Bones cracking, he stood up, beside the commander. Only an inch or two shorter than him, now. It seemed like not too long ago he was damn near a foot smaller.

“I don't know, maybe because you were screaming bloody murder before I had to shake you away?” Gabe grunted, tone dancing on the line between neutral and rather grumpy.

“Oh. Right,” McCre shrugged, averting his gaze to the floor. “Yeah, just a bad dream. Spiders and snakes and shit.”

It's quite apparent that Gabriel didn't believe him. “Spiders and snakes, huh? Didn't know you were afraid of them,” he spoke monotonly, “Are you sure it was just that? Is there something you need to talk about?”

“What are you, my dad?”

“I just want you to know you can talk to me about this stuff.”

“Even thought you're horrible with emotions of any sort?”

“You're a little shit.”

 


End file.
